1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to ring protection devices which can be used to at least partially encase a user's ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a large number of people, a ring carries a high amount of sentimental and/or monetary value. In many cases, rings are worn with a high frequency over a long period of time. It can be nearly impossible to consistently wear a ring while also preventing the ring's exposure to severe damage (via direct contact by liquid, solid, and gases) or loss. These sometimes daily activities include showering, cleaning dishes, and exercise, amongst many others. Given the value of a ring, owners often times either decide to keep the ring on, exposing the ring to further damage. In the alternative, if the user decides to frequently remove the ring from their hand in order to avoid damage, the ring is then exposed to a higher likelihood of loss. In fact, there are at least hundreds of thousands of individuals that purchase insurance policies to protect against damage and/or loss to their rings for this exact reason.